


Two plus One equals Three

by blasty_mcsplode



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Forgot some tags lmao, Gray and Natsu have a kid yet no one knows who the parents are, Hidden Feelings, M/M, May contain smut, May not contain smut, Natsu swears like a sailor, OC | original character, Or do they?, Other, Swearing | Profanity, Who Knows?, actually everyone swears because no gives a shit, magical baby, mama!gray, oc included, papa!natsu, secret feelings, so does Gray, these tags are pointless lol, these two are so gay for each other it's not even funny, they're just really stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasty_mcsplode/pseuds/blasty_mcsplode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the blue and in the middle of the night, Gray Fullbuster receives a little surprise: a small baby with pink hair and multicolored eyes. Since no one knows who the parents are, the Ice Make Mage takes responsibility of the child, with the help of a flaming pink haired Dragonslayer. With secret feelings on the line, it takes a baby and magic to bring the two mages together.</p><p>*this fic is going through a REVAMP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Uno**

 

 

"I'm all fired up!"

It was a typical beautiful day in the city of Magnolia, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the wind blew pass gently, bringing in some much needed cool air. People flocked the streets, whether to shop at the many stores that were opened or dine at some café for lunch. 4 friends waited patiently for their fifth member, preoccupying themselves with small talk or watching other people pass by. However one of the members was getting real irritated real fast.

Lucy looked at Erza warily before scooting closer to Natsu and Happy. The two idiots were doing some weird game to notice Lucy scoot over closer or the fact that steam was literally coming from Erza's ears. Lucy sighed and looked at the clock that hung outside one of the shops concerned.

Gray was hardly ever late to meet up for a mission.

"I guess Ice Princess is not coming. We should leave him already. I want to go on the mission."

"Aye!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's outburst. Yes she wanted to go on the mission as well, since the payout will help all of them pay for rent, yet Erza wanted the whole team to participate in it. They would have to wait even if Gray was rather late. Natsu pouted when no one answered him and quickly whispered in Happy's ear. The Exceed grinned and spread his wings, smacking Lucy in the face with his soft feathers. Before the blonde could say anything, the Exceed lifted himself up from the table the group was at and looked for the Ice Make Mage. The blue cat stayed airborne for a few minutes before grinning and yelling, "Gray up ahead!"

Natsu got up and cracked his knuckles excitedly while Lucy relaxed when Erza's steam started to dissipate. Soon enough, the Ice Make Mage jogged to their location, out of breath and carrying a rather large bundle in his arms. His hair and clothes were disheveled and there were noticeable bags under his eyes.

"Wow Princess, you look like shit. What's in the bundle anyways."

The Dragon Slayer approached the dark haired Ice User curiously, only to back away when Gray gave him a murderous glare. Lucy shivered at the intensity of the glare and Erza scooted away from Gray a bit.

"Can we go to the guild? Please? I know we have a mission but I really need to talk to Master Makarov."

Natsu and Happy groaned collectively, making Lucy roll her eyes again. Erza gave the Ice Make Mage a hard stare before agreeing. "This better be important Fullbuster. You've already wasted much of our time." Gray nodded vigorously and shifted the bundle in his arms. The scarlet haired knight glanced at the large bundle before heading towards the guild, the other members of the team following her quietly.

* * *

 

_'Please stay asleep, please stay asleep. Please, PLEASE stay asleep!'_

Gray hoped the guild would be calm and quiet once the group made it back, only to have his hopes crushed when Natsu randomly challenged Gajeel to a fight. The Iron Dragonslayer agreed and soon the guild was pulled into the infamous guild fight. The bundle in Gray's arms started to twitch when the ruckus started, Gray silently panicking. It took at least an hour to put the little guy to sleep and when the Ice User tried to put him down on his bed to rest, the little being latched onto his clothing and didn't let him go. The fight grew more intense, chair being smashed and tables thrown across the room. The bundle started to shake more and Gray could tell that his little secret was waking up. Out of the blue, a large foot stomped in the middle of the room and a voice bellowed.

**"STOP!"**

The fighting stopped and everyone went quiet as Master Makarov eyed the guild members with a fierce look. Gray's bundle stopped squirming thankfully, yet the tiny being let out a piercing wail that attracted everyone in the guild.

Gray sighed tiredly, shifting the bundle so he can lay the tiny being over his shoulder and rock it. He was aware that the whole guild was watching him trying to console the once sleeping child concealed in the blanket. He stared at Erza warily as the scarlet knight approached him. She removed the blanket, the guild gasping as she revealed a very young baby with pink hair and a unique pair of sapphire blue and black eyes. The child stopped crying when he saw Erza but scrunched his face in fear when the scarlet haired knight tried to take him out of Gray's arms. The infant let out a weak wail and clutched onto Gray tighter, the Ice Make Mage batting Erza's hands away from the tiny being. With a few rocks and some comforting back rubs, the tiny infant calmed down, letting out little coos while he played with Gray's silver chain.

"Master I need help. He was left abandoned at my doorstep in a basket. All he had with him was a blanket and a pillow with a small note attached stating his birth date and time with no name. I don't know who the mother or father is or where to look."

Master Makarov shrunk back to his original size and approached Gray, holding his hands out for the baby. With reluctance, the Ice Make Mage lowered the child down for the older male to take but stopped once the child began to fuss again. Makarov managed to pull the child away from Gray, only to wince from the piercing scream the baby let out. The guild master hummed a soft tune and rocked the baby until the child quieted again and snuggled in the old man's arms.

"It's a shame that such a young child would be abandoned by his parents so early. But all of that will be observed later. I'll get Porlyusica to determine check him out for any sickness or other health concerns. Meanwhile, don't you and your team have a mission to do?"

Gray nodded quietly and let out a large yawn. "I've been up all night with the little guy so I doubt I am able to do the mission properly. They'll have to go without me, I'll figure out some way to pay for rent and feed the two of us."

The guild master nodded and looked down at the comfortable child he held. The little baby boy wasn't asleep but had his eyes locked onto Gray's and sparkling with some strong emotion in his eyes. Even if the guild was able to find the small child's parents, Makarov doubted that the little baby would want to go back to them. It seems like Gray left a lasting mark on the young child.

* * *

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this account for like (idk) and never really used it unless I wanted to save stories. So I thought, 'might as well use it now!' Literally there's nothing on here but a bunch of bookmarks, it's really sad.
> 
> Now I'm rambling.
> 
> Anywho, I take requests so hit me up on tumblr. My url is posted on my profile
> 
> Anyway I'm done, chapter 2 will be posted soon. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON TPOMT: Gray finds am infant at his doorsteps, early in the morning, with no identity or any info on the baby's parents. Now that the guild knows, the search for child's parents begin. Or does it?

**Chapter Dos**

 

 

Gray bonded with the small child every second they were together. The kid kept him on his toes yet the Ice User never complained. After lists of ridiculous names, weird names, and completely stupid names, the Ice Make Mage decided to name the baby Aki, since his eyes were always bright and sparkly. The baby wasn't so much a problem, he hardly ever cried unless he was hungry, uncomfortable or if Gray was too far away. The guild swarmed the newest member of Fairy Tail, giving him toys, pats or gentle squeezes. Gray enjoyed watching Aki warm up to everyone and he was even happier when Mira babysat the kid for a night so he could rest. Yet the bliss of being a parent to an abandoned child was starting to fade. Money was dimming, leaving Gray in a pickle. He had rent soon but had to buy container after container of formula since little Aki ate so much. Not only that, Porlyusica examined Aki and found that the precious baby was blind in one eye. If Gray wanted him to get treatments so the eye could see, he needed some money. The Ice Make Mage didn't let the depressing news hamper little Aki's happy mood. He could tell the child was settling in his new environment. And with the guild and the child rearing book he got from a nurse that worked in a small clinic not so far from home, he knew that Aki was going to grow up a healthy boy.

* * *

 

"Mira, is this really necessary?"

The white haired barista giggled, tightening Gray's blindfold. "Of course it is silly! The guild and I have prepared something for you and you can't see it yet. So hold on and quit complaining." Gray sighed and complied to the Strauss' wishes. The guild doors opened, a blast of cool air and alcohol hitting Gray in the face. He felt the blindfold fall off his face and opened his eyes.

"Surprise!"

The Ice Make Mage's eyes widen at the sight he was surprised with. The whole guild held a teddy bear or some kind of toy while baby necessities like diapers and food laid out neatly on the floor. "Tada! Here's complimentary 'I just became a father' baby package. It has everything you need plus more! And it'll keep you supplied for at least 4 months from now!" Mira smiled brightly at Gray, handing him a giggling Aki. In the child's hand was a knitted doll that looked exactly like him. "Oh and this nurse, what was her name? Oh Sabrina! She said that if you need any help, swing by the clinic that is close to your house. And she knitted Aki an Aki doll. He hasn't let it go ever since he received it. Anyway, I hope you like everything. It cost a small fortune but it was totally worth it~"

Gray's eyes watered a bit as he stared at the gifts in awe. There was no other group of people that cared about him so much other than his guild. Aki let out a whimper and patted Gray's face with his Aki doll, the action making Gray and several of the guild members chuckle.

"Thanks you guys. This means a lot to me. If I have to pay you all back, I'll try."

Several member laughed like Gray was nuts and waved his request off, some others patted his back with amused looks. Mira skipped towards Gray and calmly took little Aki back out of his hands. "No need Fullbuster. It's a gift from all of us. You're a father for now and you're going to need help. I'll hold Aki for a bit while you pack away the baby stuff in the bin ok?" Gray nodded and pinched Aki's cheek gently, making the baby squeal in delight. A large smile slowly spread across his face as he began to put away the baby gear.

* * *

 

"We're back!"

Natsu proudly walked into the guild, grinning wildly. He was refreshed from the mission he and the team got back from. The mission took a rather interesting turn of events which led the team into a fist fight with some baddies. Team Natsu ended up winning and the mission request owner paid a lot extra for their help. Aki let out a wail for being startled and Gray sighed.

The idiot had to disturb the peaceful air of the guild.

Aki's crying alerted Natsu, the Dragonslayer calmly walking up to the crying child. "Hey little guy, did I scare you? Sorry about that...Hey stop crying, you're ruining your cute little face." Aki sniffed and held his tiny arms out for Natsu to take him, which he complied. Once in the Dragonslayer's arms, Aki cooed happily and snuggled comfortably before falling asleep. Gray stared at the little display with shock. He was really hoping that the child would dislike Natsu and his loud and rowdy behavior yet he stood corrected. The Dragonslayer grinned cheekily at the Ice Make Mage.

"Hey! He has pink hair like I do!"

* * *

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was pretty quick eh? I did just post chapter 1 not too long ago yet there are some pre-written chapters that I've posted on a different website than this :D
> 
> Anyway, I should be working on another chapter tonight. Holla at me on tumblr, it's the same username. -insert thumbs up emoji here-
> 
> Enough of my rambling, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON TPOMT: Gray and the newly named baby, Aki, are starting to get more comfortable with each other and forming a bond. But money is running low and since Gray didn't go on the mission with his team, he was in a pickle. Will Gray be able to pay rent on time AND take care of a baby? Who knows?

**Chapter Tres**

 

 

Ever since Natsu and the team came back, Gray saw and held Aki less. Erza took the baby from Gray because the small child was enamored with the knight's armor and red hair, Lucy took him to dress him up in some cute outfit after another, and Happy flew him around the guild (safely of course). The Ice Make Mage didn't really care, the buzz about the baby still going strong around the guild. Gray was overwhelmed though, the flow of gifts given to Aki was getting out of hand, so he had to cut the gift giving off. The baby had so much clothing and toys, Gray didn't need to buy anything for at least solid year or even more for the child. Yet there was something that did irk him to no bitter end and that involved a certain pink haired Dragonslayer.

Natsu had a habit of taking Aki from Gray, play with the baby until he was exhausted, and returned a tired Aki to Gray. When Aki fell asleep, he was gone. There was no point in waking the baby up, unless anyone minded some shrieking and crying. Gray stared at the sleeping baby's face with disappointment.

Damn guild stealing all his Aki time!

Erza approached him quietly and gave him a neat stack of Jewels. "I almost forgot to give you this. We received extra so the team and I agreed you'll need money, having rent and a baby. Please be able to come next mission. It's understandable if you can't but it's not the same without you." The red haired knight bent over and kiss little Aki's cheek, poking Gray on the nose before returning to her usual snack of tea and strawberry cake. Stirring gained Gray's attention to his arms, the baby letting out a cute yawn and opened his eyes. Gray smiled at the wakened baby, a bit pleased that the baby nap was short lived. However, his smile soon disappeared as he stared into Aki's eyes. Instead of the original sapphire blue of baby Aki's blind eye, a black haze was spreading and eating up the blue. Setting Aki down, Gray hurriedly gained Mirajane's attention. "Hey can I have Aki's jacket? I need to see Porlyusica." Mira nodded and handed the jacket to Gray that was under the bar counter. "What's wrong with Aki? Do we need to be concerned." The Ice Make Mage the jacket on the child and lifted him in his arms, grabbing the Aki doll as well. "His eye, the blind one, it's changing. Look." Mira looked into the baby's eyes and gasped. "The black is covering the blue. What's happening?" Gray shrugged and grabbed the baby bag. I don't know but I'm about to find out. If anyone needs me, I'll be at Porlyusica's." Mira nodded and Gray took off, clutching Aki close to him. It didn't take too long for the Ice User to get to the healer's tree. He panted quietly and knocked on the door. The old woman opened the door with a frown on her face, her expression changing once she saw Aki and Gray.

"Ah, Mr. Fullbuster, what a surprise. You're early however, Aki's appointment isn't until two weeks from now."

"Yeah I know, yet there's something wrong with Aki's eye. It's turning black."

Porlyusica nodded and took Aki from Gray. "Come in." The Ice User calmly walked into the tree, taking Aki doll and the baby's jacket once Porlyusica held them out for him to take. Porlyusica checked all of Aki's vitals before moving onto his blind eye. "Ok sweetie, I'm going to need your help." She pointed to Aki's right eye. "This is your right eye." Then she pointed at his left eye. "And this is your left. Can you cover your right eye and sit still for me?" Aki covered his right eye and grinned cheekily. The gesture reminded Gray of Natsu and his carefree nature, a thought which the Ice User shot down. He couldn't be thinking about the fire Dragonslayer now. He had to be there for Aki with no distractions.

"The faster you stop fantasizing, Mr. Fullbuster, you'll be able to see if Aki's eyesight is recovered.

The Ice User blushed and diverted his attention at the healer. "S-sorry. Continue." The healer and Aki exchanged a glance, the pink haired woman raising an eyebrow which made Aki shrug. "Alright let's get this started. Aki, cover your right eye again my dear." Porlyusica produced a lollipop from her robe. She put the candy in front of Aki's left eye. "If you can see this candy Aki, follow it with your eyes." Porlyusica moved the candy slowly to the right, the baby's once blind eye following it. The healer then moved it to the right, the baby's eye following the candy. The healer smiled as she did the procedure again, Aki's eye following the candy's direction.

"Congratulations Mr. Fullbuster. Your baby is no longer blind."

Porlyusica gave Aki the lollipop and handed him to Gray. The baby opened the wrap and stuck the sweet in his mouth, snuggling in Gray's arms happily. "N-not blind? We've only did the treatments for a week! You said it will take about a month before the results came in." The healer shrugged and patted Aki's head. "I hope you know that your baby is extraordinary. He's only 4 months and already interacts with others that's not in a child's abilities. Especially at this age. Not many, hardly any, child winks, shrugs or raise their eyebrows at others. Not only that his eyesight recovered in a week. Not many babies do that either. By the time you know it, he'll be talking or even practicing magic. You have a child that excels others by far, never doubt his capabilities." Gray looked down in his arms and stared at the slumber Aki, who still had that lollipop in his mouth, with warm affection. His child was extraordinary and it made his chest swell with pride.

"Thank you Porlyusica. If you need me to pay to I have-"

"Oh no need. Just consider it as a small help. Oh and Mr. Fullbuster, you've told me that you live near a clinic right?"

Gray nodded, his attention fully on the healer.

"I would get a DNA test. Your baby may be extraordinary but he looks dead similar to you and that fire Dragonslayer. What was his name...? Oh yes, Natsu. It is impossible for a male to give birth yet having a child born from another only to look like you two raises suspicions. I would get one soon as possible." The Ice User nodded and thanked the healer again, leaving the tree. Gray walked quietly through the crowd, his mind swarmed with thoughts about Aki. A wet something tapped his chin, gaining his attention to his arms. Gray smiled at the awakened baby that held out the lollipop stick. Taking the stick, Gray threw it away and poked Aki's cheek affectionately.

"Aki."

The baby smiled and giggled, poking Gray on the chin.

"Mama."

* * *

 

_TBC_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick, note here, since I've prewritten some chapters they will be kinda short. But don't worry, after these short ones there will be longer ones! I'm trying to get use to writing more and more now ^^' 
> 
> Anyway, enough of me. Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 will be posted soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON TPOMT: Aki's blind eye was changing to black and now he can see?! Rapid improvements are happening to Aki, leaving Gray in awe. Porlyusica, however, suggested a paternity test?

**Chapter Cuatro**

 

 

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Gray felt his heart swell, scooting slowly towards Aki while listening to Erza talk. He didn't mean to be rude but his child was calling him, and for the few weeks he's had Aki, baby comes first. Aki cooed happily in Gray's arms, giving Erza a cheeky grin once his mama was back in front of the knight. The scarlet haired woman bit her tongue (hypothetically speaking) and grinned back at the charming baby. She didn't want to jump on the bandwagon of telling Gray that Aki looked like him and Natsu and potentially piss him off. Not only that, Gray developed this sort of "mommy glare" that chills the room every time. Erza may be one feared woman but even she was powerless under that fierce glare. The scarlet haired knight was delighted to see Gray so happy. She remembered when they were younger, the Ice Make Mage depressed over the death of his adopted mother Ur. With Aki in his life, Gray practically radiated with happy energy. His skin was glowing, his eyes bright and no longer droopy and full of sleep.

"You were saying Erza?"

The knight snapped out of her reverie and smiled, poking Aki's chubby cheek. "Sorry I was just thinking about you a little bit. Thanks to the little guy, you look better. Your habit of stripping hasn't gone away and I hope Aki doesn't pick that up from you. But I like this Gray, you're glowing, you're happy. This, this I like." Aki pulled Gray's silver chain and grinned at the praise. Gray blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks Erza, I just... Want to please Ur, ya'know? I can feel her guiding me, watching over me. And I'm sure she's glad that I didn't abandoned Aki to die when I had the chance." Erza nodded and put a friendly hand in Gray's shoulder. "I'm sure she's proud of you Gray. You done so much for Aki in such a short time. There's no doubt this baby is going to grow up happy. He has so much family and a Mama to tuck him into bed at night." Gray gave the knight a deadpanned look but grinned back at the grinning knight. Mira set a steaming cup of tea in he table beside Erza, the scarlet haired woman walking over to get her usual snack.

"Oh and Gray? We're going on a mission tomorrow. I want you there so be prepared to leave Aki for a bit."

The Ice Make Mage gulped, looking down on his arms at the pouting baby. The child's big black eyes sparkled sadness and his bottom lip wobbled a bit. "Hey now, you'll be fine. It will be only for a few days ok? I'll be back faster than you can blink. I promise." Aki whimpered and hugged Gray close, burying his little face in Ice User's neck. Gray rubbed the baby's back soothingly, whispering sweet comments to cheer up Aki. A small hand tugged on the Ice User's black boxer shorts,l and caught Gray's attention.

"Can I hold Aki please?"

The Ice Make Mage smiled at little Asuka Connell and squatted to her level. "I'm not sure if he'll let you hold him, he's in a bit of distress. But you can try if you would like." Asuka nodded sweetly and rubbed Aki's back soothingly, coaxing the child to come to her. Aki immediately buried his face in her neck and let out a little sniffle. "Why's he sad, Gray Mama-chan?" The Ice User stiffened a bit but smiled. Asuka was only a little kid so the name shouldn't bother him as much. "I have to go on a mission tomorrow...and he doesn't like that very much. I guess he doesn't want me too far away." Asuka nodded and rocked the baby still rubbing his back.

"I'm sure momma and papa will love to babysit him with me while you're gone. I'll make sure he gets all the care he needs! I'll just have to ask momma and papa though... Is it ok with you?"

Gray nodded and smiled again at Asuka. "That's fine by me. He'll cry a lot though. Also you might need ear plugs. Aki is sure to scream when he's upset."

The baby mentioned cooed softly, using a fat finger to poke Asuka's cheek lovingly. "I don't think we'll have much of a problem with Aki. He's a good boy so nothing to worry about. I'm going to ask momma and papa now, can I take him with?" Gray nodded and the child calmly walked to her father and mother, Aki in her arms. The Ice User sighed softly. Not only is Aki going to take a toll on him leaving, the Ice Make Mage was going to have a hard time leaving his baby home.

"Gray, make sure you go see Nurse Sabrina. I think she has the adoption papers for you to sign."

A little hip bump from Mira broke Gray out of his trance. "Aki is in safe hands. Please, don't worry too much alright?" Gray smiled softly at his white haired friend and kissed her cheek.

"I'll try."

* * *

 

"Congratulations Mr. Fullbuster! Aki is all yours now."

The young nurse handed the Ice Mage the adoption papers with a huge smile. Gray took the documents and trembled, Aki was officially a Fullbuster. The nurse snapped her fingers in front of the Mage's face, breaking him from his trance. "Huh? Oh, I apologize. I'm just...so overwhelmed that a day like this would come so fast."

"You mean raising a child?"

The Ice User nodded quietly, looking over the documents again. "Well that's normal. Many parents, whether they're adopting or actually having a child, never see the day like this happening. It's a part of being a new parent. Children are fascination creatures and Aki, well he has all the support he needs to grow up to be a happy and healthy child. Trust me, your days being a parent will be so forth it." Gray couldn't help but hug the nurse tightly.

"Thank you so much. You're such a great help. I don't know what I would do without you helping me the first day I got Aki."

Sabrina giggled and poked Gray's nose. "No problem my dear. I was happy to help. Anyway, is their anything else you needed help with?"

Porlyusica's words immediately invaded the young Mage's mind. He needed to get a paternity test for Aki. "Well...there is one thing. Many of my guild mates tells me that Aki looks like this Dragonslayer named Natsu and I, and it real ticks me off...Also, a healer of my guild has been urging me to get a paternity test for the baby ever since his blue eye turned black and can miraculously gained sight. So, can I get a paternity test?"

The nurse's confused look turned into concern. "You might not be able to find Aki's parents Gray. It's certainly a strange coincidence that Aki looks like the both of you...Are you sure about this?"

Gray nodded firmly. "I am positive." Sabrina nodded and gave the Ice User three plastic containers of long cotton swabs. "Here, you'll need these to swab Aki's mouth, your mouth and Natsu's mouth. Make sure you drink some water to rinse any residue you might have. As soon as you do that, come back to me and I'll conduct the test. It'll take some time, about two days. You'll get your results when you come back from your mission. Sounds ok?" Taking the swabs, Gray pocketed them. "I'll make sure to get us three swabbed. It might take me awhile though. Natsu can be stubborn." Sabrina giggled again.

"I'll wait for your return~"

* * *

 

"LET ME PUT IT IN, YA WUSS."

"I AIN'T STICKING THAT IN MY MOUTH."

"NATSU, I SWEAR TO THE GODS, I'LL JAM THIS DOWN YOUR THROAT."

"GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Do they know how sexual they sound?" Lucy covered little Aki's ears, the baby looking at the blonde with a confused look. Natsu and Gray were having a mini (and rather stupid) battle on the middle of the guild. The Ice User swabbed Aki's and his own mouth and all he needed was Natsu's mouth to be swabbed. Yet, like Gray predicted, the fire Dragonslayer refused to get swabbed. Lucy tsked and bounced her legs a bit, the baby giggling with glee at the movement. After a few more moments of struggling, Gray finally snapped. The Ice User grabbed Natsu's waistcoat and drew him close roughly, their faces almost touching. Gray gave the other male his infamous "mommy glare", the room getting cold real fast.

"Listen to me and listen good. You're going to take your tanned ass to the bar, drink some water and swab your mouth with the cotton swab or so help me, I will penetrate your ass with an icicle so hard, you won't be able to take a shit for days. Do I make myself clear?"

Natsu nodded quickly and grabbed the swab, and did what he was told in extreme speed. The fire Dragonslayer ducked his head in his scarf, presenting Gray with the swab. The Ice User took the saliva covered swab and put it in its container, giving Natsu a warm smile.

"Thanks man."

The Ice Make Mage left the guild for the clinic, everyone in the guild letting out the breath they were holding. Coming out of his scarf-y cocoon, Natsu let out a shaky sigh.

"Damn."

* * *

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here, the chapters after this one should be longer than before! Bare with me though, school gets in the way.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON TPOMT: Gray is officially the father of Aki and has requested a paternity test. Hm...I wonder what the test results will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, my dumbass didn't post this on the day I updated (which so happened to be the birthday of this fic) and I feel so stupid gfhgfihsfihih. But never fear, here's the new update. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm working on making them longer, bare with me loves. I picked up a new fic project so I won't be updating this story until it's done! So sorry

_**Chapter Cinco** _

With each step Gray made towards the guild hall, dread slowly crawled up his body and his muscles tensed painfully. Aki was silent throughout the whole walk, his face buried into Gray's coat and his little hands clutching tightly onto Aki doll. The baby's silence only made Gray panic more. He knew the the baby was in anguish and don't want him to leave, yet money was starting to dimmer and he had to pay rent soon. As soon as they reached the guild, Gray raised Aki's head a little, trying not to succumb to the sadness reflected in the child's teary black eyes.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay? I won't be home for too long, just a few days. I'll be back by the time you blink your eyes fifty times, I promise. Just be a good boy for Bisca, Alzack, and Asuka alright? Pinky promise?"

Gray stuck a pinky out for Aki to take, gently locking their pinkies together. The infant let out a small sniffle and buried his face into Gray's coat once again, the Ice user sighing before entering the guild. The hall was its usual rowdy self, a few members waving at Gray once they saw him. He briefly scooted for his team members, walking over to Mirajane when he saw her wave him over. Erza was in her usual corner eating a piece of cake and having some tea, Natsu was punching Gajeel in various places since the other Dragonslayer had him in a headlock, and Lucy was trying to break up said fight with Wendy in tow, Happy and Pantherlily cheering the fight while Carla shook her head in disdain. Gray rolled his eyes at the scene, the barista giggling a little and rubbing Aki's back once he started his sniffling fit again.

"I take it he's really upset you're leaving hm?"

Gray nodded solemnly, Mira giving him a little pouty face and pinching Aki's cheeks gently.

"Awe baby, it's only for a few days. You'll have so much fun at the Connells. I heard they have a lot of toys for you to play with. Also Asuka's there and we all know you love Asuka. You can come over to my house too. Don't be sad."

Gray opened his mouth the say something but shut it once Erza walked her way over, handing Mira her plate and teacup. She frowned when she saw Aki's face covered and gave a little sigh, patting the baby's back.

"We should be going soon. Once the Connells get here, we leave. Be ready."

Gray nodded and shifted the baby, Aki's starting to whimper louder and louder as Gray handed him to an awaiting Mira. Once the baby was safe in her arms, he let out a piercing wail, the sound stopping all noise and drawing everyone's attention to the bar. The barista flinched and rocked the child a bit, the movement only making him wail louder. The guild doors opened, revealing the Connells, the family of of three having to cover their ears from the piercing noise. Mira gave Gray a panicked look, the Ice user visibly deflating. He was about to take his child back and refuse to go on the mission until a sweet voice piped up.

"Whoa ho ho! In all my years, I have never heard someone was such a powerful set of lungs!"

Gray swirled around and came face to face with a grinning Sabrina, the young nurse's eyes twinkling with mirth. She stretched out her hands and took the quieting baby in her arms, Aki sniffling and whimpering as she rocked him.

"There, there little munchkin, time to settle down. Let me see your sweet little face."

Sabrina looked at the baby and Aki looked at her, the two having some sort of silent conversation that they alone knew what was going on. Soon their eyes broke apart and Aki rubbed away the tears, Sabrina handing the now subdued baby back into Mira's arms. The barista robotically took back the child, sporting an almost identical look of shock Gray had on his face. The nurse giggled once again and grabbed the Ice user by the arm, dragging him out if the guild and outside.

"H-how!?"

Sabrina shrugged and smiled at him once again. "I'm good with babies I guess. Oh and here. Your friend Natsu is going to need this."

The nurse handed him a small bottle of pills, Gray giving the nurse a confused look.

"It's motion sickness pills. He is a Dragonslayer right? I'm sure wherever you're going requires some kind of transportation so make sure he takes one. It lasts throughout the entire day."

Gray nodded and pocketed the bottle of pills, Sabrina smiling at him for the third time today. She turned around to leave before freezing and rummaging into her purse she had with her.

"Before I forget, my memory is fading apparently, give Aki this. I made him a doll after you so he won't feel so lonely while you were away."

She handed him the doll and patted his hand, taking her leave. Gray watched the nurse until she disappeared from view, going inside with the doll for Aki. The sound of his baby giggling brought a smile to his face once he entered back into the hall. The Ice user hid the doll behind his back and sauntered to his child, whistling when Aki gave him a look of suspicion. Slowly he showed the baby the doll of him, Aki letting out a loud squeal and grabbing the toy and hugging it real tightly. Mira's eyes widened and she let out a little laugh when she recognized who the doll looked identical to.

"Wow! It looks just like you Gray. That nurse sure is talented. That's so precious!"

Gray grinned and picked up Aki for a brief moment to give him one final squeeze and a big kiss on the cheek.

"Be good remember? I'll be back soon, I promise. I…I love you.."

Aki teared up once again, this time not with sadness but with love and happiness. He put his arms around Gray's neck and gave a little squeeze, squishing their cheeks together.

"I love you too mama!"

* * *

It took awhile for the team to finally leave, Gray getting rather emotional when Aki said he loved him back. As cute as their interaction was, Erza did not want to miss their train so she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and with that, the team left for the mission. Once they reached, the redheaded knight settle Ice user down and went in line to pay for their tickets. As soon as she left, Natsu became bored and decided to to occupy himself with one of his pointless games with Happy. Lucy nudged Gray gently, snapping out of his trance.

"Hey you okay? You were shaking a bit back there."

"Yeah I'm fine, just...didn't want to leave him. But he's in good hands so I shouldn't worry."

Lucy nodded, huffing when Natsu accidentally bumped her from being too rowdy with his game with Happy.

"I swear Natsu, you're a walking hazard. You better not sit next to me either when we board the train. I don't want you to puke all over me."

As soon as Lucy said that, Gray reached in his pocket for the bottle of pills and tossed them to Natsu.

"Sabrina gave me those. Take one, it's suppose to get rid of your motion sickness for a whole day."

Natsu lit up and took a pill, swallowing dry. Erza came back and beckoned them on the train. Once they all settled in, the train set off to their next destination.

"Erza...where exactly are we going?"

The knight took out a map and opened it, pointing to a location in the middle of nowhere.

"The town is named Forsythia and the townsfolk are being terrorized by an obscure dark guild with an unknown name. They kidnap random citizens in the dead of the night, drain them of their magic and leave them to die in the town's streets. The mayor was suppose to meet us at the local bar but he's too scared to come out of his house. Expect the town to be empty. We need to find out where their base of operations is and eliminate or drive them out of town."

"Find dark guild, whoop their butts, and get them out. Sounds easy peasy."

Erza shook her head with a frown.

"It's not that easy Natsu, the townsfolk have tried for weeks to find them. They've gotten close, some of the lucky ones have said that they're probably in the woods. We should look there first."

The team agreed and did their own thing throughout the remainder of the train ride. Gray's mind drifted to his baby, his eyes slowly closing as the gentle sound of the train's wheels hitting the track lulled him to sleep. However, his nap was short lived. A loud and incredibly annoying voice yelled his name over and over, rough hands gripping him tightly and shaking him violently. The Ice Mage growled and slapped Natsu's hands away once he woke up fully and became aware of his surroundings. The train was completely empty, the only people on there was them. The team exited the train and the station and entered into the small and rather desolate town of Forsythia. Ominous fog covered the empty cobblestone streets and various buildings had boards over the windows and doors. The town's fountain seemed to not be working and rusted over and flowers planted in window boxes and pots have died from neglect.

"Wow...you weren't kidding when you said empty Erza. The townsfolk must be scared out of their minds. How horrible…."

The knight nodded and walked to a bulletin board near the "Welcome to Forsythia" sign next to the station's entrance and ripped off a notice from it.

"And our job just got worse. If we were here 3 days ago, the mayor would still be alive."

Ezra showed the notice to the team, the boys and Happy's eyes widening and Lucy gasping silently.

**_'We_ _send our condolences to the family of Mayor Hershel who was mutilated, strangled and drained of his magic by the unknown dark guild that has driven this town to madness and fear. We can only pray that this evil shall leave us soon.'_ **

Happy let out a weak whimper and turned his head from the notice, the Exceed trying not to get sick with terror. Natsu held the flying cat close, rubbing his friend's back as he started to tremble.

"What is this dark guild trying to accomplish anyway? The townspeople are scared out of their wits, their mayor is dead, aren't they happy enough?"

Putting the notice back on the board, Erza looked in the direction of the woods. The fog seemed to come from there, intermingling and making the already present fog in the town thicker.

"For all I know we are dealing with two scenarios here. One, this whole thing is a trap and it's whole purpose was to lure us in here thinking that we're doing a mission. Or two, this dark guild maybe more stronger and conniving than those weak and poorly hidden dark guilds. We may be fighting against dark magic way more powerful than our own. Only time can tell. For right now, we need to check those woods and pick up the pieces those lucky survivors have left for us."

* * *

 

_'I can hardly see a damn thing!'_

Gray felt his throat constrict as he took a short exhale, his lungs screaming for some air. The fog only got thicker as the team pushed on, the air was hard to breathe in and was hot and humid. He took off his jacket and shirt and set them the bag he had just in case the team would have to stay overnight. Before entering the woods, Erza and Lucy went to the nearest inn for a room only to turn up short when a notice stating that the innkeeper had been murdered by the unknown guild was tacked onto the door. Lucy suggested they bring their things with them in case they were lucky and found a spot to set them down and the team agreed, heading for the forest. Gray wiped some sweat off his brow and jogged a bit to catch up with his team.

"This fog is so dense. We should find somewhere to sit and rest for awhile. Happy can you still see nothing up there?"

"Aye..."

"We most likely won't see anything for awhile so we should keep pushing. We could be close to somewhere to rest, I'm sure of it."

The Ice Mage tried to discern which person out his team was talking but the heat and the fog was making him dizzy and out of focus. His body felt heavy like a stone and he couldn't move from the spot where he was standing. He watched the shape of his friends start to disappear, the Ice user holding out a hand and weakly calling out for them but they didn't stop to turn around. All of a sudden, a sweet smell passed by his nose and darkness was the last thing he saw.

* * *

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on Tumblr or Twitter ;3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update will be different since I usually half ass the summary anyway but I digress. It's been awhile since I last updated and I managed to finish this chapter earlier today (I was suppose to have finished this by Halloween but this bitch doesn't know anything called time management). Anyway, I hope y'all had a great Halloween and enjoy this chapter!
> 
> oh and a quick note, this fic is going through a revamp! Chapters 1 through 5 have been rewritten and fixed up so the chapter is longer and have more substance (and less horizontal lines). I shall be updating those chapters sometime this week!

_ “So this is the guy eh? He’s not bad looking for a what...18 year old? Only if I was his age….” _

 

_ Red eyes rolled in exasperation while a few other members snickered at the swooning woman. With a quick growl and a mean glare, the others quieted immediately but not without shooting ugly looks at the back of the leader’s head when he wasn’t looking. The woman sauntered towards the annoyed man and poked his back a couple of times, ignoring each jump and growl he shot back at her and tsked at the feel of tense muscle. _

 

_ “My, my Kuroi! You’re wound up so tight it’s like there’s something shoved up your ass. Well….that’s everyday but nevermind that. Relax a bit and let me fix this.” _

 

_ The leader, Kuroi, stopped writing as soon as the woman’s thumbs started to strongly knead at his tense muscles. He wasn’t stupid, there was a reason why Natalia was doing this. The woman was nosy as hell and wanted to read the report to the Mother, which she was currently doing while she massages Kuroi’s shoulders. He let her read it anyway since he was getting too relaxed into the massage and she’ll have to proofread it anyway since grammar or spelling wasn’t his strong suit. Once his back wasn’t tense anymore and Natalia had finished reading the report, she cracked her knuckles loudly, making everyone in the room (except one) winced at the sickening sound. The woman cackled and walked off, Kuroi sighing in annoyance before turning back to his report and rubbing his face tiredly. The Mother wasn’t going to be very happy when she reads this and he can feel her wrath even though she hadn’t arrived. Their mission was to capture the baby not the teen and Kuroi was sure that the ice make mage was going to bring him with after hearing a report from one of his ravens that the child didn’t want to let go. He was gravely wrong and being wrong had great consequences. He went ahead and finished off the report and stood, circling Gray with eyes of steely scrutiny. He could see why Natalia was swooning over the boy, he was handsome and Kuroi would be a fool not to think so. His black hair and pale skin would definitely blend in with their band of uncoordinated misfits, that is if Kuroi could minimize the damage the Mother would possibly do to him and convince him to join their side. A result close to none but it was worth the shot. A gentle hand broke him out of his thoughts, the man turning away from Gray to look at his partner behind him with a raised eyebrow. _

 

_ “Are you done with that report so I can proofread and send it off? Also what are we going to do with his pesky little friends, hm?” _

 

_ Kuroi thought a bit before grinning evilly, a chill running through Natalia’s back. _

 

_ “Let loose the hounds.” _

 

 

* * *

 

 

Letting out a growl of frustration, Natsu smashed his fist against a dying tree and broke it in half, Ezra quickly sidestepping when the tree was about to fall right on top of her. He purposely didn’t look in her direction since he knew the knight was giving him a murderous look for almost gravely injuring her but he was too upset at himself to even care. The dragon within him growled in frustration at his carelessness and for letting Gray get captured by the mysterious dark guild they were hunting. His dragon let out a growl inside him that he mirrored out loud, Lucy, who was right beside him, scooted away from the angered Dragonslayer. The blonde opened her mouth to ask if he was okay but a loud howl broke through the silence of the woods and every member of the team stiffened. Erza summoned a broadsword in her hand and searched the surrounding areas for the location of where the sound came from. As soon as the team noticed that Gray was missing, the fog completely cleared and showing them that the whole mission was a trap. There was no actual town called Forsythia, no murder or anyone in that matter. When the team went back to entryway of the forest, a note tacked on a piece of wood stood in what was suppose to be the town with the words “ _ gotcha _ ” written on the note. 

 

“Trouble’s a-brewing so be ready in case anything attacks.”

 

Lucy quickly took out her keys and pulled out a shiny new one that held the hunter Orion, Happy scanned the area along with Natsu, his haunches up and his eyes twitching. The forest around them was eerily quiet yet the five were on high alert. Suddenly a black shadow popped out of nowhere and tackled Natsu on the ground. The creature growled and snapped his face but Natsu was able to get it off with a fire laced punch. The shadowy creature hit a dead tree with a loud welp and disintegrated into dust. A few more dog like creatures popped out of the blue, all growling and ready to strike.

 

“Open! Gate of the hunter, Orion!”

 

A large spirit emerged from his spirit gate, his bow ready with an arrow to be shot. The shadowy creatures all jumped to attack the five, the hunter moving quick to dispel of them. As soon as one disintegrated, another appeared and they began to get uglier, bigger and meaner. Natsu tried his hardest not to let the smell of concentrated darkness make him dizzy and unfocused, envying the two girls who were fighting by his side and couldn’t smell what he could smell. Happy had to fly away and sit on a high branch away from the fighting since the odor was too much from him. A sharp pain emerged from his right arm, a loud roar ripping from his lips. One of the creatures was latched onto him and sunk its teeth deeper into his arm. Blinding rage overtook Natsu, the Dragonslayer letting his dragon take over his body and flung himself at the shadowy creatures. Erza and Lucy watched in awe and slight horror as he tore through the hoard, decimating the surrounding area as well with powerful fire. After every creature was taken out, Natsu perked up, a familiar smell hitting his nose.

 

“Guys, I smell Gray! He’s close!”

 

The Dragonslayer took off, Lucy calling back her spirit before following him along with Erza and Happy in tow.

 

Meanwhile, in the hidden bunker that the dark guild had Gray in, the teen jolted into consciousness when someone let out a loud scream. He froze when he came face to face with an angry woman. A  **very** angry woman. She had red eyes the color of blood and floor length inky black hair. Her skin was pale and her nails were long, pointy and potentially dangerous; Gray swallowing slowly when her fingers clenched and unclenched.

 

“What did you morons bring me?! I thought I said a child not a teenaged boy! It seems like none of you idiots can do anything right!!”

 

Gray watched as the people the woman was screaming at cower in fear at the intensity of her anger, the teen smirking as the grown men and woman looked like dogs with tails in between their legs. Yet his moment was short lived when the woman quickly turned her attention to him and stalked towards him with clenched teeth.

 

“You, my friend, have something that belongs to me and I will not rest until I get it back. This can go along real smoothly if you just cooperate with me. Give me what I want and you’ll leave here unharmed, understood?”

 

Except Gray didn’t understand or at least pretended to. From what she was screaming to the dark guild members about he automatically connected the dots. She was talking about Aki and from the surge of protectiveness that took over his body like a wave, he wasn’t going to let her take his child.

 

“Ma’am….I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The woman froze, her eyes widening slightly before narrowing in anger. Gray felt his body tighten over intense magic that was endeavoring to intrude his body, the teen letting out a pained sound as it got stronger.

 

“Do not play fool with me! I know you know exactly what I’m talking about!” The woman screamed, the sound ringing in Gray’s ears. “I will not be mocked in front of my followers! Have some respect boy!”

 

She raised a hand and pierced his chest with a long nail, dark magic flowing into Gray’s body and causing him to writhe against his bonds in pain. Inky black tendrils started to spread over his chest and down to his stomach until she removed her finger, walking closer to the ice user until they were face to face once more. Gray glared back as best as he could while he panted, the woman smiling with morbid amusement.

 

“You’re a strong one huh? I can see why she picked you, that intense determination against all odds is something she favored for awhile. Pathetic really. I’m going to offer you my deal one last time or that little stunt I just did, it can happen again. Now listen good and listen well, you have something of mine and  **I want it back.** This torture can stop once I have what I want in my arms. You know what I’m talking about so don’t play a fool. Now, all you have to do is cooperate with me and I’ll set you free? A good plan no?”

 

Gray snorted in disdain and gave the woman a narrowed look. Aki was his, no one could have his child but him and he was certainly not letting some freak of a woman take what was his. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, Gray finally breaking the silence.

 

“You will never have my child as long as there’s breath in my body.”

 

The woman seethed and trembled under vehement anger, the room getting cold and stifling under the concentrated darkness that arose from her depths. A scream ripped out of Gray’s mouth as the darkness forced itself even more into his body and leaving burning and brutal pain in it’s wake. His skin began to ripple grotesquely under the magic and blood started to surface and drip, staining the white floors of the bunker. The woman lifted her hand again to pierce his skin once more but stopped when a loud boom was heard down the hall. 

 

“What was that? I thought you fools said this bunker was hidden! Go who it is,  **now** !”

 

A few members left the room to see what the commotion was, only to be thrown back by intense fire. More members began to run towards the source in hopes to stopping it, the woman growling lowly and grabbing Gray by the hair and snarled in his face.

 

“This isn’t over you little punk. I will get what I want and if I have to kill you for it,  **so be it.”**

 

Letting go of him, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Gray by himself. He couldn’t stay focused because of the pain, his eyes slowly blackening. A horrified cry was heard from the front of the door and he saw blurs of pink, yellow, blue and red before blackening out entirely.

“Wait no! Gray, don’t close your eyes! Stay with me here!”

 

Natsu patted his best friend’s face gently, trying to wake him up but to no avail. Erza snapped the shackles with leftover strength she had, gently cradling the black haired teen in her arms. The mark on Gray’s torso made her sick, bile rising up her throat as she tried her best not to see the sick display of mutilated flesh. Natsu tried to take him away from her but she held on tightly, giving him a stern look.

 

“We need to get back to the guild as soon as possible and get Porlyusica to heal him. Lucy, do you have any spirits that don’t mind to be used at last minute, our situation is dire.”

 

Looking through her set of keys, Lucy let out a triumphant noise when she found the particular one she needed.

 

“This silver key is for Corvus the raven. He’s big enough to carry us all back to the guild. I’ll have to summon him outside though.”

 

Erza nodded and shifted Gray in her arms. “Let’s make haste, Gray needs help now.”

 

The team made their way out of the bunker and outside, Lucy immediately summoning Corvus and explaining their situation to the raven, who was ever ready to help and lowered himself so the four and their unconscious teammate could climb on. Once they were all settled, Corvus took off into the night sky and towards the guild. It took him a good thirty minutes max to get to the Fairy Tail building, Lucy giving him a hug and a quick rub under his chin before sending him back to the spirit world.

 

“Lucy, you and Natsu go get Porlyusica. Happy and I will get Gray onto one of the beds in the guild. Be quick about it.”

 

The Celestial Spirit mage nodded vigorously and dragged a reluctant Natsu away, Erza and Happy entering the guild and greeted by Mira.

 

“I thought you all were going to be gone for a few...oh my goodness what happened?!”

 

Mira rushed towards Erza and looked at Gray, recoiling when she saw the ugly mark on his chest. His blood soaked jacket fell all the way open and exposed the mark to the other guild members, a collective gasp and a few gags were heard.

 

“We need to get him on a bed and stat. Did Natsu and Lucy go get Porlyusica?”

 

Erza nodded and covered the mark on Gray’s chest with his jacket, the knight about to follow Mira but stopped when she heard a familiar whimper.

 

“Mama?”

 

The knight froze and so did Mira, both of them looking over their shoulder and winced when they saw Aki’s sad face. She expected to hear him start to cry at the horrid state of Gray yet he didn’t, the baby tugging on Bisca’s top and pointing at the knight.

 

“There.”

 

The green haired woman hesitated, she knew what he wanted but she also feared that the sight would traumatize him. But Aki didn’t like no for an answer and pulled on her top with more strength and waved his little finger.

 

“There!” 

 

Bisca finally acquiesced and approached Erza slowly, facing the scarlet haired knight with the child in her hands. Aki reached over and touched the cold cheek of his mama and closed his eyes, a faint green light emitting from his hand. The doors to the guild burst open revealing Lucy and Natsu with the pink haired healer in tow, Lucy about to say something but was interrupted when Gray was engulfed in green light coming from Aki. Erza gasped as she watch the light start to heal the wounds on Gray’s skin, the black tendrils that plagued his body started to be eaten up by the healing magic and the mutilated skin of his chest started to turn normal as well. The guild watched in awe as every wound disappeared and blood dried up, even the wounds that littered Erza’s body healed underneath the powerful magic. Removing his hand, Aki opened his eyes and looked at his handiwork, letting out a happy coo and a little giggle. 

 

“Oh my gods...in all my years…”

 

Everyone’s attention was immediately directed at Porlyusica, the pink haired healer slowly approaching the child with disbelief etched on her face. She took Aki out of Bisca’s arms and looked at his hands as if she would be able to find anything on it, which she didn’t.

“It’s as if the gods carved this child with their own skin and blood! Never in the history of Fiore has a child this age performed such powerful magic at only 3 months! Remarkable, truly remarkable.”

 

Aki grinned at the praise and affectionately poked the healer’s cheek, Porlyusica rubbing her face on his with a smile. A tiny groan coming from Erza’s arms got the attention of the guild, Gray slowly opening his eyes and widening them once he saw that everyone was surround him; and that he was in Erza’s arms.

 

“What’s going on? Where am I and why are you carrying me bridal style Erza?”

 

The knight huffed and set him on his feet, crossing her arms in mock disappointment. The ice user looked at her confused and jumped when curious fingers started to poke his face and chest, his guild members mumbling in confusion, awe and wariness all at the same time.

 

“Gray,” Lucy piped up. “Do you remember what happened to you?”

 

He gave her a confused look. “All I can remember was going on the mission and then traveling through a foggy forest when I find myself chained in a building with a screechy woman torturing me with dark magic. Did I miss something?”

 

“Well, all of that is true. We found you halfway dead in said building and got you here on one of Lucy’s spirits and was going to lay you down so that Porlyusica can heal you but your little charmer over here just took care of that for you.”

 

The ice user’s eyes widened and pointed at Aki, Erza shaking her head slowly. Looking between the knight and his child, it took awhile for that to process and when it did, Gray fainted.

 

“Mama!”

 

Mira and Lucy facepalmed at the action, Gajeel bursting out in ugly laughter towards the side with Natsu joining him a few minutes later. With a slow shake of the head, Erza picked the once again unconscious teen and slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Porlyusica gave Aki back to Bisca, the child frowning until the green haired woman nibbled on his cheek playfully and got a giggle out of him. 

 

“No sad faces from cute babies, ya hear? Your mama is fine just…..overwhelmed. He’ll come to in the morning alright?”

 

Aki nodded and smiled at Bisca, putting his hand over his brow in a salute.

 

“Aye!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this account for like (idk) and never really used it unless I wanted to save stories. So I thought, 'might as well use it now!' Literally there's nothing on here but a bunch of bookmarks, it's really sad. 
> 
> Now I'm rambling.
> 
> Anywho, I take requests so hit me up on tumblr. The username is the same on there. It's fairly new so there's not much on there at this point. You can also hit me up on Fanfiction.net, the username is the same there too. 
> 
> Anyway I'm done, chapter 2 will be posted soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
